Destiny of the son of Krypton
by ldrago5000
Summary: Realmente apesto con los resumes así que les diré. Cierto hijo de Krypton recibe una carta diciéndole que puede existir información sobre sus orígenes pero para conocer mas de ello tendrá que hacer un viaje el cual puede cambiar su vida y lo que conoce mas allá de lo que podría llegar a imaginar, veamos que sucede cuando el futuro hombre de acero conoce a cierto aspirante a héroe.


**Destino del hijo de Krypton.**

* * *

_**Este es un hecho que no ha sido explotado. **_

_**Este es mi primer fanfic por lo que espero que me perdonen por los errores.**_

_**No soy el dueño de la serie Fate ni de Smallville, ellos son sus propios creadores y esta historia se realiza sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Curiosamente en mi investigación la caída de los meteoritos en el primer capítulo de la serie de Smallville se produce en el año 1989, suponiendo que Clark llegó a la tierra con dos años de edad, eso significa que para el año 2004 el año en que se desarrolla la quinta guerra por el Santo Grial; debería **tener una edad entre los 17 a 18 años en la cual abarcaría la segunda o la tercera temporada de la serie. En este caso, la historia se desarrollará en la segunda temporada más precisamente después del episodio 17._

* * *

**Smallville Kansas ...**

En cierta granja de Kansas comienza un nuevo día para un joven no tan común.

"Buenos días", dijo Clark. "Y que tenemos para hoy".

"Ah Clark", dijo Martha. "Te llego esta carta del Dr. Walden".

"Gracias mamá, la lectura más tarde; veré que necesita papá antes de ir a la escuela".

**Días después de recibir la carta ...**

"Hola Clark, te envié este mensaje para informarte sobre un descubrimiento parte de mis colegas los que las escrituras en una cueva en el Japón los mismos que en las cuevas Kawatche, el deseo de invertir esas escrituras, si estás dispuesto a investigarlas me encargare de realizar Los arreglos necesarios para enviar un semestre a Japón como estancia de investigación ".

"Eso es lo que dice la carta, que dicen mamá y papá", dijo Clark.

"Bueno, esto es algo complicado", dice Jonathan con cierto conflicto.

"Tu padre tiene razón, Clark, por tanto tiempo, es difícil", dijo Martha con cierta renuencia.

"Entender, pero poder conocer más sobre mi origen y quien es realmente es algo que necesito, además de que una pasantía en otro país podría beneficiarse en mis estudios y la pasantía tiene todos los gastos pagados así que ... no afectaría ni a la granja ni a ustedes ".

"Entiendo Clark lo que quieres decir, pero aun si aceptáramos, que harías ahí, no sabes ni siquiera hablar su idioma". Dijo jonathan con esperanzas de desalentarlo.

"En realidad lea la carta el día en que llego y estemos pensando cómo decirles sobre mi decisión de investigar la cueva, así como en mi plan de trabajo vendrán estudiando el idioma si llegué a aceptar y aprenderemos después del segundo día, no es perfecto , pero creo que sería mejor de esa forma ". Menciona Clark con cierto orgullo.

"Jonathan creo que deberíamos pensarlo, si Clark ya tomas una decisión creemos que deberíamos apoyarlo, además estamos seguros que nuestro hijo estará en constante contacto con nosotros después de todo siempre podemos llamar a su residencia en Japón, ¿Verdad hijo?" Lo dijo Martha Kent sin espacios a rechazos.

"Por supuesto, mamá, no te preocuparía ni a ti ni a un papá", dijo Clark con cierto terror, podría ser invulnerable a las balas; pero cuando Martha Kent esta furiosa nunca debes cruzarte en tu camino hemos dicho Clark.

"Ahh, está bien, así que no te preocupes, sino que no te olvides de tus estudios", dice Jonathan con pesar. "Y bueno donde está ubicada esa cueva con los jeroglíficos que el Dr. Walden".

"Gracias Papá y gracias mamá, les prometo que los contactos no se descuidan en la escuela", dice Clark con cierto tono de alegría. "Con la ubicación; el Dr. Walden dice que se encuentra en una cueva llamada Monte Enzou en la Ciudad de Fuyuki Japón".

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo, amigos por el momento, recuerden, dejen sus comentarios y se publiquen, por lo que parece, hasta el momento, este concepto de historia y como puedo mejorarla.


End file.
